Solo una pesadilla
by Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista
Summary: "Puede que alguien sea fuerte y se responsabilice de sus acciones, pero eso no significa que no tenga sus miedos ocultos y un lado de inocencia…" Basado en TMNT 2003


**HELLO MY FRIENDS! Algo que siempre quise es escribir esto, solo pensaba cómo sería sin tener un final triste, solo espero que no los haga llorar, aunque yo lo veo muy difícil, me falta mucho para poner sentimentalismo al escribir lo cual cause en los lectores una fuerte conexión con el personaje, pero la práctica hace al maestro, y no me rendiré hasta lograr ser muy buena en fanfiction jejeje **

**DISCLAIMER: Las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**¡QUE DISFRUTEN EL SHOW!**

**¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**SOLO UNA PESADILLA**

_Abrió sus ojos estrepitosamente, encontrándose en un cuarto oscuro, en el techo una rendija, cuya débil luz le anunciaba que aún era de día. _

_— ¿En dónde estoy? – Se preguntó en voz alta. _

_El piso estaba frió, un olor a metal oxidado se hacia presente, las telarañas estaban en cada esquina de la habitación y el polvo junto a ellas le hacia ver que nadie había entrado aquí en años, ni siquiera para darle una pequeña limpieza. _

_Se levanto lentamente, limpiándose la suciedad en su torso. _

_— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – Caminó unos pasos adelante, tratando de encontrar literalmente una salida a todo esto. - ¿Y en dónde están mis…? – No termino de hablar cuando vio como la pared en frente suyo empezaba a alejarse, raramente se movía por si sola, haciendo la habitación todo un largo salón. - ¿Hermanos? –Finalizó._

_Parecía a simple vista un túnel sin salida, al fondo se apreciaba oscuridad, nada más._

_—No creo que Donnie tenga una respuesta a esto. – Bromeó un poco emprendiendo marcha, observando su alrededor tratando de ver una forma de salir. _

_Inesperadamente para el joven, a lo lejos oyó algo, juraría que era un grito, uno agonizante, abrió sus ojos a más no poder, reconociendo de inmediato al dueño de la voz. _

_— ¿Mikey? – Susurró con horror. – Hay no. – Desesperadamente corrió lo más rápido que pudo, a cada paso que daba más se acercaba, sentía el aura de su pequeño hermano débil, algo andaba mal, y presentía que si no llegaba pronto se iba a arrepentir. _

_Volvió a escuchar el mismo grito, esta vez con más claridad, luego un golpe muy fuerte._

_Divisó a lo lejos una figura tendida en el piso, por suerte cerca de él había otra rendija en el techo, pero a diferencia de esta, la luz que compartía era menos tenue, pero lo suficiente como para ver el peor de sus miedos hecho realidad._

_— ¡MIKEY! – Gritó. Rápidamente se acercó hacia él, lo vio allí, con heridas en todo su cuerpo, los cortes y moretones no estaban ausentes, parecía que algunos se infectaron peligrosamente, en ese estado se veía tan indefenso e increíblemente frágil, su bandana anaranjada parecía de color rojo, debido a la sangre teñida en ella. De costado estaba, con sus brazos en su pecho, temblando de dolor, cuando el pobre escuchó la voz del mayor, intentó abrir sus ojos, pero su estado le permitía hacerlo débilmente. _

_—Leo… - Susurró a leguas al divisar con dificultad a la persona que estaba justo en su delante, extendió su mano con trabajo, como queriendo que él se acercara. _

_— ¿Qué te hicieron Mikey? – La tristeza invadió al joven al ver a su hermanito así, sin dudarlo lo levanto con mucho cuidado, como una madre con su hijo, atrajo su cabeza hacia su pecho, acariciándola con ternura, al abrazarlo de forma protectora compartía con el pequeño el calor que solo el amor de un hermano podía ofrecer. _

_—Leo… d-debes… irte. – Le advirtió, con una pizca de miedo. – Parecía que hablar le resultaba complicado, porque terminaba susurrando y tartamudeando, pero en el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir así, sintiéndose protegido por los celosos brazos de Leonardo, el cual al escuchar lo que dijo su hermanito lo abrazó con más fuerza. _

_—No lo haré. – Le respondió con firmeza. – No pienso dejar que nadie te arrebate de mi lado Mikey, si alguien intenta lastimarte primero tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver. _

_—Eso… es lo que temo… - Sus ojos celestes brillaron por las lágrimas, mirando con tristeza al mayor. – Que te maten. – Lloró. _

_Mirándolo con preocupación, Leo posó su mano en la mejilla del menor, limpiando su lágrima. _

_—No me pasará nada. – Beso su frente. – Te lo prometo, y a ti tampoco. – Eso sorprendió al pequeño. – Vamos a salir de aquí. _

_Justo después de decir eso sintió algo en su tobillo, bajo la vista y vio que había un grillete muy bien cerrado, la cadena que le seguía era corta, terminaba en un asta de metal de cuarenta centímetros. _

_—Él se acerca. – Volvió a llorar. – Debes irte Leo… - Se acurrucó en su pecho. – Sálvate por favor… _

_— ¡No pienso dejarte aquí! ¡¿Quién es el que se acerca Mikey?! – Miro a su alrededor, mientras atraía hacia él el débil cuerpo de su hermano. _

_—Shredder… - Musitó. _

_— ¡¿Qué?! – Lo miró incrédulo. - ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Él esta muerto! _

_Oyó a lo lejos unos pasos acercarse hacia ellos, el líder sintió miedo. _

_—No… no lo esta… - Empezaba a sentirse liviano, peligrosamente estaba perdiendo fuerzas y su respiración dejaba de notarse. – Viene por mí… _

_—Si él regresó juro por todo que nada te va a hacer… - Lo miro suplicante. – Por favor Mikey… Resiste hermanito, vamos a salir de aquí ¿Sí? – Intentó darle falas esperanzas, trató de levantarse pero el grillete y la cadena se lo impedían. – Él no te va a hacer nada._

_Los pasos se oían más cerca, esto debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. _

_Oroku Saki, El Shredder se hizo presente, Leo se dio cuenta de que estaba desarmado, solo estaban las fundas pero no sus espadas, se desesperó aún más, ¿Cómo iba a salvar a su hermano menor así? Debía buscar una solución y rápido. _

_—No te acerques. – Le advirtió, sosteniendo con mucha fuerza a Mikey, sin intenciones de soltarlo. _

_—Tú no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer. – Fue lo único que escuchó salir de él._

_El oscuro ser se acerco a ellos peligrosamente, con su pie pateó el rostro de Leonardo, desgraciadamente soltó a su hermanito en el acto, el cual cayó al suelo, cerca de él._

_Se sobó la cara reincorporándose lo mejor que pudo, gracias a la cadena no se alejó tanto, al levantar la vista vio como Shredder agarró a Mikey de su muñeca, levantándolo para tenerlo en frente de él, el pequeño cerró sus ojos, rogando que pasara lo que pasara, sea rápido. _

_— ¡NO! – Gritó, tratando de acercarse, la mala suerte reinaba en Leonardo, porque mientras más intentaba acercarse, más se alejaba. - ¡SUÉLTALO YA! ¡NO LO LASTIMES! _

_El hombre con armadura metálica volteó la vista, mirando fijamente al joven líder, el silencio vino por unos instantes, solo hasta que él hablo. _

_—... Me sorprende que seas un sordo. – Dijo con un tono amenazante. – Creí haberte dicho que tú no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer. – Ahora miró a Mikey, las cuchillas de sus manos se veían más filosas que nunca, alzó su brazo con intención que quitarle la vida al pequeño._

_— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Exclamó mientras lloraba, al ser presente del peor acto que jamás pensó que vería. _

**_... ... ... ... ..._**

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Leo se reincorporó en su cama, su respiración era muy acelerada, estaba sudando y no excluiré que temblaba. - ¡MIKEY! – Recordó lo que vio hace unos momentos, inmediatamente se paró para correr hacia la puerta y salir de su habitación. - ¡MIKEY! – Lo llamaba buscándolo por los alrededores. -¡MIKEY!

— ¿Leo? – El menor acudió al llamado del mayor, se acercó preocupado ya que jamás el chico pronunciaba su apodo de esa manera, lo vio corriendo hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Leo que…? – Fue interrumpido por su abrazo.

— ¡Mikey! - Lloraba el chico, posando su cabeza en su hombro. – ¡Estás bien! – Eso lo dejó aún más confundido. – Estás bien.

— ¿Leo, estas llorando? – Preguntó extrañado. - ¿Pero qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué te levantaste cuando deberías seguir acostado?

El joven parecía no hacerle caso a sus preguntas, solo mantenía cerrado los ojos mientras era calmado por la mano de Mikey, el cual sobaba su caparazón para reconfortarlo.

—F-fue horrible… - Gemía. – T-tu, estabas h-herido y-y yo n-no podía ayudarte… - Lloró aún más, fue en ese entonces que el menor lo comprendió todo.

—Leo. – Le sonrió débilmente mirándolo a los ojos, separándose un poco pero sin romper el abrazo. – Solo fue una pesadilla, nada de lo que hayas soñado ha pasado ni pasará.

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso último.

— ¿Una pesadilla? – Hablo tratándose de convencer a si mismo. – P-pero parecía tan real. – Ambos se miraron, dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma y Miguel Ángel no era un insensible, sabía perfectamente por experiencia propia lo terribles que pueden ser tenerlas, con comprensión lo miró… para después volver a abrazarlo.

—Pero no lo es… - Le hablo fraternalmente. – Debió ser muy feo para que estés así.

—No tienes idea. – Mencionó recordando con lujo de detalles todo lo que soñó. – Perdóname Mikey, siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato. – Se disculpo avergonzado.

—No me molesta. – Volviéndose a separar, Leonardo volvió a apreciar esa inocencia que caracterizaba al pequeño con solo mirarte. – Al contrario, me alegra mucho… Además, a veces es un poco aburrido que seas siempre tú el que viene a tranquilizarme cada vez que yo tengo pesadillas, ya es hora de cambiar eso hermano.

Las palabras del menor lograron hacer que el chico soltara una leve risilla.

—Tal vez tengas razón. – Le dijo. – Pero esta es la primera vez que sueño algo así, no creo que eso se repita constantemente como a ti. – Sorprendido, observa curioso como Mikey le pone una mano al frente, luego la posa en su mejilla. - ¿Qué haces?

—Verifico si aún tienes fiebre. – Sonrió. – Por suerte te bajó un poco, la medicina que Donnie te dio antes de que durmieras sirvió de mucho.

Y era verdad, hace un día que el líder se había enfermado después de que los cuatro regresaran de una misión, sus hermanos se quedaron cuidando de él hasta que se le pase el malestar.

—Sí… parece que sí…

—Mejor vuelve a la cama Leo. – Le aconsejó el pequeño. – Debes descansar un poco más, si necesitas algo solo grita… pero no tanto jejeje. – Se alejó dirigiéndose al sofá, frente a él, la pantalla del televisor encendida, con la palabra "PAUSE" en ella, por lo visto el chico estaba estrenando un nuevo videojuego que Casey le consiguió.

El líder no se había movido de su lugar, solo se había quedado allí parado, dirigiendo su vista al suelo con la mirada perdida, y de vez en cuando la levantaba para observar a su hermanito jugar, su mano derecha la colocó en su brazo izquierdo, estilo sobándoselo. Solo una pesadilla, era solo eso… Pero por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en ella, nunca en su vida había experimentado algo así, y no deseaba volverlo a hacer.

Mikey notó a su hermano aún parado, con un semblante de tristeza.

—Leo… - Pulso pausa en el juego, llamó al atención de este. - ¿Estas bien?

— ¿He? Si Hermanito, no te preocupes. – Sonrió débilmente. – Solo me distraje un poco. - Pensó bien lo que le diría después. – Yo… me preguntaba nada más si podía quedarme un rato contigo, no me gustaría estar solo de nuevo. – Susurró eso último, para su fortuna el menor lo escuchó claramente.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí Leo! – Contesto sonriente. – Hace meses que ya no me ves superar mis puntuaciones en los Video Juegos. – Le hizo espacio en el sofá, con su mano palmeo el asiento, indicándole dónde sentarse. – Ven. – La alegría invadió al joven, obedeciendo al pequeño se posicionó en su costado. – Pero debes echarte.

—Mikey estoy levemente enfermo, no moribundo.

—Chitón, no pienso arriesgarme a que te vuelva a subir la fiebre, así que lo mejor sería que estando aquí te vigile, por lo que debes hacerme caso aunque no quieras. – No es que fuera malo, lo que pasaba es que de tanto afecto recibir de parte de Leo, ya era hora de que algún día le devolviera el favor, él se lo merecía.

—De acuerdo. – Un poco divertido se recostó en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en una de las piernas de Mikey, de costado.

—Jejeje Se siente raro darte órdenes cuando en realidad la cosa era al revés. – Pensó en voz alta, con su hermano acostado ahora se sentía más tranquilo.

—No eres el único que se siente así. – Habló levantando la vista. – Nunca pensé que me llegarían a tratar como si yo fuera el menor... Es nuevo… y agradable. – Confesó. – Pero, el Maestro Splinter siempre dice que el mundo da muchas vueltas.

—Y bien dadas. – Le bromeó. – Lastimosamente esto durará hasta que te mejores por completo hermano, así que ahora descansa, y distráete viéndome jugar.

—Lo haré con mucho gusto. – Se acomodó más. - ¿Qué juego es ese?

—Un nuevo videojuego del cual ya me envicié, se llama Final Fantasy X, los anteriores aún no los consigo, pero ya me las arreglaré para tenerlos, si este es increíble apuesto a que los anteriores están iguales o quizás mejor. – Dijo emocionado, empezando el siguiente nivel.

—Se ve divertido. – Comentó el mayor, luego de eso bostezó mientras se dejaba caer a los brazos de Morfeo, unos minutos después, el pequeño siente que su hermano mayor ya no se movía mucho como hace unos momentos, sonriendo de lado, Mikey puede apreciar una de las maravillas que casi nadie puede tener, el ver dormir a Leonardo, cada vez que lo hacía, inconscientemente irradiaba un aura pacífica, pura y sin mancha, era como si volviera a ser un niño otra vez, pero al despertar es otra canción, él regresa a la realidad, aquella realidad en la que él lidera a sus hermanos en las misiones y vela por ellos cada vez que regresan heridos…

Era reconfortante ver alguien así… aunque sea temporal.

El ángel protector ahora era él el protegido, en sueños dejo notar su sonrisa, lo que le dio a Miguel Ángel una enseñanza: "Puede que alguien sea fuerte y se responsabilice de sus acciones, pero eso no significa que no tenga sus miedos ocultos y un lado de inocencia…"

**¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**¡TERMINADO! **

**Espero que este One Shot les haya gustado, sinceramente hoy me siento inspirada, y ya que estoy escuchando melodías japonesas pues… digamos que eso también me ayudo al escribir Jejeje.**

**Si me lo preguntan, esta centrado más en Leonardo, él es mi líder favorito, un ejemplo de hermano mayor, así que ya que él se expresa fuerte y decidido, quise hacer un One Shot en donde él deje ver su lado sensible. **

**Respecto a "Mi peor error" Por ahora no podre continuarlo, debo centrarme más en mis estudios pa que al final si tenga más tiempo pa mi fic, y eso que también debo acabar otro fic más que tengo. **

**Nos vemos luego amigos, ¡A todos, un gran besote de parte mía! **

**¡BYE! **


End file.
